Leon Syvian (Elder of Combat)
As a weakling in combat school, Leon Syvian was just another regular guy in Varrock. He never thought he would be happy with himself. Then one day Leon Syvian went to Rellekka to go try out for his trials. After the fremminiks denied him he went home and went to bed. The next day he had a notice on his door asking to join the Black knights. After 6 hard years of training Leon Syvian finally became a Black Knight. 15 days later he was severly wounded by a dierect hit from a catupult. 6 months later he was released from the hospitle. 10 years later he quit the Black knights and he sighned a application to join the Khazard army. Once he was acepted he was in the Khazard army for over 20 years. Once the Khazard became enemies with the Tree Gnomes, Leon Syvian Deserted the Khazard army. 5 years later Leon Syvian, with only 15gp, an iron dagger, and a urgent for a home Leon Syvian needed a Habitat for his own good. He went back to rellekka to retry his Trials, sevreal hours later he was at the long hall sipping beer untill 1 Syvian came named Rawr Syvian. He demanded Leon Syvian to give him all his money. At first he he refused untill he was on the ground bloody with a poisend dagger in his stomach all he could do was give him his money and the last word he heard from him was, "Isurs will be pissed". 2 days later Leon Syvian was almost dead, untill a man named Leodavini came and said "Are you alright?". Leon Syvian said, "ugggh no im poisend please help me". He said, "Ok come with me.". 2 days later Leon Syvian was standing infront of Rawr Syvian and Leon Syvian said, "You better think think of a good reason why i shouldnt kill you right now." Then A woman and a Man came up to me and the woman said, "LET HIM GO NOW!!!!!!". He had no choice he had a cross bow to his head. All he could do was surreder. 2 days later he was about to be hanged by the woman named, "Isurs Syvian". Right when he was going to die Isurs said, "I will give you a choice, you can join the Syvians or die to the Syvians, its your choice. He didnt know what to say... So he finally joined the Syvians. After a few days Isurs demaned to kick Leon Syvian from the Syvians. After this happend in 2009... March 22 2010 Caake met this dude named DM Syvian. He said "Hey do you hate Isurs? Caake said "Yes I do why?". After a long talk Leon Syvian joined a group with 2 other syvians, Shadow Syvian and Blood syvian. 1 year went by and Leon Syvian was supprised when the first time in 2 years he saw Blood Syvian... 4 days later Leon Syvian have become the Elder of Combat.